Air and Coastal Defence Command
|image = |caption = Air and Coastal Defense Command insignia |dates= 13 August 1990 |country= |allegiance= |branch= Royal Thai Navy |type=Coastal defence force Air Defence Warfare |size= 15,000 |command_structure2 = |garrison = ACDC headquarters, Sattahip, Chonburi |anniversaries = 13 August }} The Air and Coastal Defense Command or ACDC ( or shortly called in Thai as ( ) is the Anti-aircraft warfare and Coastal defence force of the Royal Thai Navy. This Command is composed of the two Air Defence Regiment and one Coastal Defence Regiment. History In 1975 the Ministry of Defense approved the principle of air defense with the Royal Thai Navy establishing Air defense fighting unit doing Air defense duties in the area of responsibility of the Navy, such as naval bases and important military locations. On 23 November 1981, the Navy upgraded the air defense unit to the Department of Air and Coastal Defence go directly to Sattahip Naval Base using the area that has been returned from the Royal Thai Air Force. Department of Air and Coastal Defence has been greatly expanded in 1992, following the government's decision in 1988 to charge the Royal Thai Navy with the responsibility of defending the entire eastern seaboard and Southern Seaboard Development Project. As a result of the 1988 government resolution, the responsibility of the navy has been expanded. Beyond the strength of the department, therefore, on 13 August 1990 the Navy upgraded the Department of Air and Coastal Defence to The Air and Coastal Defence Command. Structure of Air and Coastal Defence Command |caption= ACB = Air Combat Battalion CDB = Coastal Defense Battalion}} The headquarters of Air and Coastal Defence Command has 12 commanding units as follows; *Personnel Division *Intelligence Division *Operations Division *Logistics Division *Division of Communication and Information Technology *Budget Division *Science and Safety Aviation Division *Division of Engineering Plans *Administration Department *Finance Department *Judge Advocate Department *Chaplain Department Combat Structure * The First Air Defence Regiment: their mission is to provide anti-aircraft warfare for the northern Gulf of Thailand with three anti-aircraft battalions. ** 11th Air Combat Battalion, Ban Chang, Rayong ** 12th Air Combat Battalion, Si Racha, Chon Buri ** 13th Air Combat Battalion, Phra Samut Chedi, Samut Prakan * The Second Air Defence Regiment: to provide anti-aircraft warfare for the southern Gulf of Thailand and Andaman Sea with three anti-aircraft battalions. ** 21th Air Combat Battalion, Khanom, Nakhon Si Thammarat ** 22th Air Combat Battalion, Thai Mueang, Phang Nga ** 23th Air Combat Battalion, Mueang Songkhla, Songkhla * The First Coastal Defence Regiment: has three artillery battalions. ** 11th Coastal Defense Battalion, Thai Mueang, Phang Nga ** 12th Coastal Defense Battalion , Mueang Songkhla, Songkhla ** 13th Coastal Defense Battalion , Sattahip, Chon Buri * Air and Coastal Defence Operations Centers * Air and Coastal Defence Supporting Regiment: one transportation battalion, one communications battalion and one maintenance battalion. * Training CenterAir and Coastal Defence Command Equipments Artillery Radar Logistic vehicle Historic Equipments Engagements * Southern Insurgency * Cambodian–Thai border dispute Rank structure See also * Admiral Prince Abhakara Kiartiwongse Prince of Chumphon * Royal Thai Armed Forces Headquarters * Military of Thailand * Royal Thai Army * Royal Thai Air Force * Royal Thai Marine Corps * Royal Thai Naval Academy References Citations External links * Official site * Global Security – Thailand navy Royal Thai Navy